


Hot Chocolate

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mild Language, hints at hamlaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander had no idea that the way he made hot chocolate was "wrong". Lafayette proves him wrong.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! Sorry I have been gone so long. If you follow me on tumblr, then you know my mother recently passed away. It's been hard, but I've finally got back into writing! Thank you for your patience <3
> 
> Also, I'm not saying you're "wrong" for drinking hot chocolate with hot water but... I do take Lafayette's side on the argument. Once you have it with milk (lactose free is fine!) then you can never have it with water again. That's just a fact of life, and I won't take any other statement. <3

Alexander dropped three spoonfuls of the rolo flavoured hot chocolate powder into his cup as the water in the kettle was starting to boil. He couldn’t wait to have a nice mug of perfectly delicious hot chocolate, made exactly as the package said. He hummed happily once the kettle clicked, then he picked it up and moved to pour the water into the mug. He jerked slightly when he heard a loud, offended gasp coming from the entrance to the kitchen. He steadied the kettle and looked at Lafayette, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “What?” He asked, slightly annoyed.

Lafayette just stared him down, then pointed at the kettle. “I thought you were making hot chocolate!” He hissed in a very accusatory way.

Alexander stared at Lafayette in confusion, then nodded slowly. “Yeah… I am…” He said, unsure of what the problem was.

Lafayette didn’t seem to get the point. In fact, he seemed to get more agitated. He started to gesticulate violently at the kettle in Alexander’s hand, only succeeding in confusing Alexander more. “THEN WHY ARE YOU ABOUT TO POUR HOT WATER INTO A CUP!? HOW DOES THAT MAKE HOT CHOCOLATE!? ARE YOU A CRIMINAL!?” Lafayette screamed, hitting a pitch Alexander never thought he would hear from a grown man; it was impressive.

Alexander just stared at Lafayette, even more confused. He didn’t understand the criminal part, so he brushed it off. “Because… That’s what it says to do on the package…? I can’t really drink the powder…” He said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Lafayette sputtered and then stormed into the kitchen and grabbed the package and looked at it. He swore loudly, then threw the package down. “This is wrong! You use  _ milk  _ for hot chocolate, not water! Fucking… Do you believe everything you see on the internet?” He hissed.

Alexander just snorted and pointed to the package. “That’s a package, not the internet. I’m making it based on package directions.” He said.

Lafayette groaned loudly and shook his head. “Fucking Americans! You have many good things, but then you fucking ruin hot chocolate! You use milk! Using water is a disgrace!” 

Alexander stared into Lafayette’s eyes, then slowly started to drizzle the water into the mug. “I don’t see why you have to insult Americans about the way we drink hot chocolate. I think it’s perfectly fine. It’s not like I’m making you drink it.” He said, then silently watched Lafayette’s soul leave his body with every ounce of water poured into the mug.

Lafayette looked ready to cry as Alexander kept making his hot chocolate. The man seemed at a loss for words, and only just stared at Alexander as the man sipped the chocolatey goodness. “See? It’s perfectly good. It’s probably crap with milk, anyway.” Alexander teased.

That seemed to snap something in Lafayette. He suddenly grabbed the mug from Alexander’s hand, only narrowly avoiding burning them both in the process. He then dumped the hot chocolate, much to Alexander’s dismay. “Let me show something to you.” Lafayette said in a mildly threatening manner.

Alexander backed up a bit and held up his hands. “Go for it.” He said.

Once Lafayette got into this state, there was no arguing. Alexander wasn’t stupid, after all. He just watched Lafayette grab the milk from the fridge, and a small pot. Lafayette then grabbed two mugs and filled them both with milk, then dumped them into the pot. “Watch and learn.” He purred.

Alexander watched in mild amusement as Lafayette put eight spoonfuls of the hot chocolate powder into the pot. He didn’t bother to pay too much attention as Lafayette whisked it together and heated it up. He couldn’t help but feel that this method took too much time, and made more dishes than necessary. Before long, the two mugs were filled with delicious looking hot chocolate. It was lighter than the one he made with water, which was clearly due to the milk. “Impressive. I could have made three mugs by now.” He deadpanned.

Lafayette shot Alexander a nasty glare, then grabbed a handful of marshmallows and dumped them into Alexander’s cup. “Shut up and drink it.” He hissed.

Alexander backed up a bit and nodded. He was a little shit sometimes, but even he was smart enough to know when to quit when it came to Lafayette. He’d learned the hard way, after all. 

He held the mug closer to his lips and tried not to laugh at the way Lafayette just stared at him. He took a small sip and almost moaned, but managed to keep his expression blank. This tasted so much better than the shitty excuse he’d just made himself. He could see just why Lafayette was so offended that he’d used water. However, he couldn’t just give this victory to Lafayette, it wouldn’t be fun that way. He looked at Lafayette and hummed. “It’s alright. It’s still better with water though.” He said, biting back his shit eating grin.

Lafayette looked appalled at that, and let out a loud scream. He moved to grab Alexander, but Alexander danced out of the way and bolted from the room with his mug of delicious chocolatey goodness. He was probably going to pay for this dearly later, but it was totally worth it. 


End file.
